Home
by Sugar Faerie
Summary: A twist of Sailormoon R
1. Default Chapter Title

Home - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

Now to the story... 

Home - Chapter 1 

'You let her be killed!' 'I don't love you anymore' 'You are so klutzy, Meatballhead!' 'Luna, does she have to be our leader' 'A 30? Can't you ever do better?' swamped Usagi's mind as she packed all her important belongings into a small suitcase. *No one cares! Who would, anyway? I'm just a lazy, stupid, klutzy, late, self-centered, immature 14 year old!* she thought bitterly. She was going to go to America, to get away from all problems here in Tokyo. She started sobbing as she thought of her daughter, lying unconious in Mamoru's arms. She had looked at each one of her friends,but received mean looks in return. Now she was running away. Hastly, she wrote a note to her parents and one to her so-called "friends". *Shoot! Mum's going to be home soon! I better get to the airport!* 

* * * 

4 years later.... 

"Hello! My name's Michelle! I'm your roommate here at NYU!" a sea-coloured haired young woman said, looking speculatively at the 18 year old girlthat stood before her. Michelle had been in college for 3 years with her friends Haruka and Hotaru. "Umm... Hi! My name's Selene!" Usagi replied, opting for an American name. "Hi, Selene! Make yourself at home!" Michelle said. Usagi had oviously passed the test to be her roommate. 

* * * 

A year later... 

"I can't believe your NYU! You've been my best friend since I got here!" Usagi exclaimed, hugging her roommate. 

"Well, isn't today the day when you meet your new roommate, Selene? Come on, let's go! It's some guys named Jed Carty," Michelle said, looking at the paper in 'Selene's' hand. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm stuck with some guy. I'm sooo happy!" Usagi said, sarcasticly. 

"Come on! bet 'cha $10.00 he's not that bad!" Michelle bet Usagi. 

"You're on!" Usagi replied. 

"Umm... Excuse me, but do either of you know a Ms. Selene Moon?" a cute blond boy with a great build asked them. 

"Yeah, actually, that would be me!" Usagi replied, looking curiously at the boy. 

"I guess you just lost 10 bucks!" Michelle commented. 

"Yeah, here!" Usagi replied handing Michelle a $10 bill and shot her some dangerous looks. 

* * * 

3 years later... 

"So, Seel? Will you?" Jed's friend, Brian, asked. "Will you go on the trip to Japan with me? Since that's where you're from?" 

"Sure!" Usagi answered, blushing from flattery. 

"Okay, I've already arranged 2 airplane tickets to Tokyo, since that is the capital of Japan," Brian said if relief. 

"Tokyo? Sure! Was that how sure you were that I would go with you?" Usagi asked with a laugh. 

"Of course! I used to make Jed hold sleepovers so I could talk to you, as you know, I know your real name is Usagi Tuskino, and that you're the famous sailor senshi, Sailor Moon, but you've already told me that, so I don't think that would bother that I already knew," Brian said. "Mum-Mummy?" a timid voice asked from behind them. 

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi said, turning to see the familiar 8 year old face, "What happened to your hair?" 

"I kind of by accident used a bottle of black hair dye, but it will come out in about two weeks," Chibi-Usa replied, "What happened to YOUR hair?" 

"I cut it," Usagi said. 

"Ummm... Will someone help me here? Explain?" Brian asked. 

"Oh yeah, I guess I should explain everything to you," Usagi sighed. 

* * * 

"So she's your daughter, Chibi-Usa, fromt he future? And your the Queen?"Brian asked, incredulously. 

"Yup!" Chibi-Usa answered. "Mummy! Transform for him!" 

"Alright... Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi cried, and she tranformed into Sailor Moon. 

"Umm... Mummy? What happened to your fuku?" Chibi-Usa asked, pointing at the silver, black, and deep lavender fuku. 

"I don't know, I guess I... umm... " Usagi stated. 

"Matured," a voice said in the doorway. They all looked up at the woman in a dark green senshi fuku. 

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa cried, running in to her guardian's arms. 

"Sailor Pluto!" Usagi gasped. 

"Yes, my Queen. I am here to train you! When you go back to Tokyo, your help will be needed greatly by the senshi! You see there is a new enemy called the Nega-Moon Family," Setsuna said, calmly, "And here is you weapon. A staff, well, your mother's staff, actually!" 

For the next few days, Usagi quit her job (at the Unversity as a tutor) and trained as hard as she could, and Setsuna gave her as much information as she could without disrupting the timeline. 

* * * 

"Hi, Mum, Dad, and Sammy! Meet my very close friend, Brain Westly. And dad do not go to the car to get your gun, he's just a friend," Usagi sobbed, hugging her Mother, hard. 

"Oh, my little girl's home!" Mrs. Tuskino cried 

"Sorry, Mum, Dad, and Sammy for leaving on the exchange program so suddenly, but I just had to go before someone else did. Come on, Brian, you'll be staying in my apartment, we've got to get going," Usagi said. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at home?" Mr. Tuskino asked. 

"No, thanks, Dad! I bought an apartment eight blocks away from your house, it's actually very nice. There are 7 rooms. three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one living room, you could come see it sometime," Usagi called, dragging Brain to her brand new Corvette. 

* * * 

"Oh, Makoto! I'm going to miss you! Write to me, Ami, Makoto, Raye, Minako!" The other exchange student named Rose, said goodbye to her new friends. 

"Flight 327 to New York to now boarding!" 

"That's my plane! Gotta go!" Rose cried, running off. 

"Hey, guys! See that blonde over there?" Minako asked, pionting to a woman with a gorgeous body, short, blond hair in a french braid, "Doesn't she remend you of Usagi?" 

"Yes, but Usagi's eyes were baby blue. That's woman's eyes are ice grey," Raye commented, pionting out the woman's best feature. 

The woman seemed like a beautilful model. She had the looks for it, definitly. A awesome build, a perfect heart-shaped face, with full lips, grey eyes, a pert little nose, and short, but stylish hair, and she had a great sense of fashion. 

"She could be a model, I do think I've seen her before, though. Maybe she's a famous actress or something. Hey I know that guy she's with! It's that male model, Brian Westly. Oh, he looks like.." Makoto started. 

"My old boyfriend!" all the girls finished. 

"We better get home," Ami said, looking at her watch. 

* * * 

"Oh, great! A fight at 3:47 in the morning!" Raye grumbled into her communicater. 

* * * 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" 

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" 

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!" 

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" 

These attacks flew at the monster along with a red rose in full bloom. The monster was at the park, gathering energy from light poles. 

"We'll never beat it! It keeps absorbing our energy!" Venus cried. 

"Senshi! You have to overload it with energy!" a voice called, from above them. 

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked up at a different version of Sailor Moon with a glaive. 

"Moon Glaive Siren!" she yelled. 

The monster absorbed the energy and grew about 10 feet. 

"Serenity! To destroy it, you must do your second-strongest attack!" Sailor Pluto yelled at Sailor Moon. 

"Mummy! Let's do our special attack!" a new, blond version of Chibi-Usa yelled. 

"Moon..." Sailor Moon cried. 

"Chibi-Moon..." yelled Sailor Chibi-Moon. 

"Power ..." both cried in unison. Sailor Moon pionted her glaive at the monster and the moon appeared on her forehead replacing her tiara. Then she yelled, "Evolutionize!!" A tremendious amount of silvery pink power came forth from her glaive. Her attack hit tthe monster but the energy kept coming, making the monster grow bigger and bigger until it desintigrated into nothingness. 

Suddenly, Sailor Moon fell to her knees, and fainted, from giving that much energy into her attack. 

A dark figure hurried toward Sailor Moon, then picked her up. 

"The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen could have helped!! Sailor Moon?" he asked, loudly. 

"Yeah? I have this terrible headache, I think I need to go home. Bye!" Sailor Moon stood on her unstable feet and walked away. 

The figure, a dark-haired man, in a suit similar to Tuxedo Kamen's except in gold, with black trimming, ran behind her, carrying a sleeping Chibi-Usa. 

__________________ 

So, how did you like it? I kind of edited a bunch of stuff before posting it, please tell me what you think!!! 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Home - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

Now to the story... 

Home - Chapter 2 

"Yay! We're finally going skating!" Minako cried. "I can actually skate now!" 

Everybody was going to go skating at the arena, even Mamoru. 

"Come on, let's get on the ice!" Makoto commanded. 

* * * 

"Chibi-Usa, just keep on trying, dear. You'll get the hang of it," Brian whispered to the little girl. 

Brain, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, and the Senshi were at the same arena. 

"Bri? Why are you so upset?" Chibi-Usa asked. 

"Mommy couldn't come because of work," Brian replied. 

"This will cheer you right up! This is a song Mummy taught me," Chibi-Usa said. She skated/wobbled towards the D.J. then she started singing into the microphone, skating back to Brian. 

"Got up this morning, On the right side of my bed, With all these crazy thoughts, Screaming through my head. I can't wait to see, What this world hold for me. Oh, It's a new day! Oh, It's a new day! And when I see you, Anytime or anyplace, You are the reason, For the smile on my face. 'Cause you make me feel, All my dreams can be real. Oh, It's a new day! Oh, It's a new day! It feels so good to be alive, Even if a little rain should fall, 'Cause every moment, Brings a new surprise to us all. Oh, It's a new day! Oh, It's a new day! Oh, It's a new day! Oh, It's a new day! Here in you I've found a friend, You'll be with me 'till the end. Oh, It's a new day!" Chibi-Usa sang. Everybody, including the senshi and Mamoru, had stopped skating and stared at Chibi-Usa, enchanted by her song. 

"That was great, sweetheart!" a voice exclaimed. A figure was racing towards Chibi-Usa, grabbed her, and twirled her. 

"Mummy! Do you really think so? Was I good?" Chibi-Usa asked the woman with the short, blond, ponytail. 

"You were super! Even better than me!" Usagi cried, kissing her daughter on the forehead. 

"I'm so sorry to break up this lovey-dovey moment, but Serenity, I have to kill you. Master's orders," Rubeus said stepping up to the pair. 

_____________________ 

What do u think? 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

E-mail: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Home - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

Now to the story... 

Home - Chapter 3 

"Moon Crystal Power!" "Chibi-Moon Crystal Power!" 

In a flash, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon stood in Usagi's and Chibi-Usa's places. 

"Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" 

"Senshi! Stay out of this! This is between Rubeus and me!" Sailor Moon yelled. With that she created a forcefield around herself and Rubeus. As she did that, Rubeus shot a beam of dark energy toward her. She was a little affected, so he shot at her again and again. 

"Mommy!" Chibi-Moon cried, running through the forcefeild. That got Rubeus's attention and he shot an even bigger and stronger beam at Chibi-Moon. 

"No!" Sailor Moon whispered, picking herself off the floor, heavily. She was really hurt. Suddenly she threw herself between Chibi-Moon and the beam. The beam hit her and she collapsed onto the ground. A sailor senshi stepped into the fight. 

"Dead scream!" she cried. 

"Moon Guardian Power!" Brian joined Sailor Pluto as the Moon Guardian. Together, with Chibi-Moon, they yelled, "Guardian Planet Power!" and destroyed Rubeus, who collapsed beside Usagi. 

"Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked, dropping down, beside her mother. 

Sailor Mercury rushed forward. She tried to take Usagi's pulse, but found none. Sailor Moon detransformed into Usagi, then a moon appeared on her forehead. It was fading to a dull gray. 

"Oh God! She's dying!" Sailor Mercury sobbed, "Is there someone who can save her? Heal her?" 

"She was the only one with the power to heal..." Sailor Mars trailed off. 

"No!" Chibi-Usa screamed, breaking down, sobbing. 

"Hotaru! The Queen is dying!" Sailor Pluto yelled into a cummunicator on her wrist. 

"Step out of the way!" A girl with dark black-purple hair ordered, suddenly appearing. 

"Saturn Healing Power!" the girl cried. 

A dark purple glow flickered and shot a beam into Usagi, but she didn't stirr. 

Suddenly a white beam appeared and older versions of the senshi piled out. There were also two new senshi with them. One had sea-green hair and the other short blond hair. 

"Puu! The Queen is flickering like a candle in the crystal! Why-" The older Mars started, then saw Hotaru staring above a limp Usagi. Then she rushed toward the women, "What in the world? Wh-How could this happen?" 

"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to be recorded in the time line! She's dying, no matter what or how we try to save her. Only one person can help her now, with a more powerful healing power. The King. You cannot tell who is the King," Pluto said, quietly. 

The sea-haired senshi, now known as Sailor Neptune, made a mirror appear, looked into it, and said, "Crystal Tokyo is flickering, too." Then she rushed to Usagi's side. 

"Of course! Neo-Queen Serenity's love made it into exsisence! Raye! How could you have let this happen?!? She was mt best friend, and she was yours, too!" The older Mars yelled at the younger one. 

"My Queen! We need you! I need you to rule the universe! If you die, my friend, it will cause a chain reaction. I will die, then Uranus, then Saturn, then Pluto, then Venus, then Jupiter, then Mars, then Mercury," Sailor Neptune warned. "Michiru?" Usagi croaked. "You must live on, even without me! For the universe, for the senshi, and most of all, for me." 

"But... How do you know who I am?" Neptune asked. Usagi smiled a tiny bit. Neptune's mouth dropped open, "Selene? And if Rubeus called her Serenity then she is..." 

"Yes, she is the legendary Moon Princess!" Luna sobbed, arriving with Artemis. 

"I always knew she was the Queen of the Earth, but Queen of the Moon?" the older Jupiter cried. "I knew she was hiding something." 

"But this? Why didn't she tell us?" The older Mercury asked. 

"Alright, Pluto, show them what happened on the day of the destruction of Queen Beryl," Luna ordered. 

"We all died for her! But she came through for us, just like now! I can't believe we turned our backs on her!" the younger Venus groaned. 

"Now, show how they all met Usagi in the Silver Millennium!" Luna instructed. 

_________________________________________ 

Like it? No? Tell me!! 

Okay, I've gotta go to bed, it's almost midnight! Good night! Sleep Tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite! 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Okay, as soon as I get home, I'm going to try to post all the fanfics in my inbox, that will probably take about 4 days, but oh, well. 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com Web Addy: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Home - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

Now to the story... 

Home - Chapter 4 

In the Silver Millennium... 

"Hiya, Minako, Makoto, Raye, Ami! Have you seen Haruka? We're playing hide-and-go-seek!" A 12 year old Michiru said, coming up to the foursome. The rest of the senshi were 12, too. 

"Nope! You guys! Meet me infront of the rose gardens in an hour! I have something to show you!" Raye yelled, running off. 

* * * 

"Guys, meet my boyfriend, Prince Mamoru of Earth!" Raye announced, introducing a 14 year old boy to the other senshi. "He also has a few really cute guards-" 

"What-cha doin'?" a 10 year old little girl with pigtails asked, running up to the group. 

"Something little girls, like you, wouldn't understand, so go away!" Raye yelled. 

"Okay..." the little girl said in a heartbreakingly sad voice. 

"That wasn't very nice, Raye!" Ami scolded. 

* * * 

"Puu! I can't believe you got me a horse!" the little girl, Usa, exclaimed to the 17 year old Setsuna. 

"That's not my only surprise for you! I also brought you something else, fromt he sun!" the older girl hinted. 

"Oh really? I love you so much!" Usa yelled. The a young man of 14 came up to them. 

"I can't find her!" he exclaimed. 

"Ken! She's infront of me!" Setsunasaid, incredulously. 

"Oh," he said. 

* * * 

Puu later gave the child a necklace made of silver and a crystal in the shape of a cresent moon. Ken and Usa soon became good friends. 

* * * 

2 years later... 

"Ken! Can you do this?" Usa, now 12, asked, pionting her sword at him then made it seem like she had stabbed him, then burst out laughing. 

"You're a really good warrior, Usa! Ever since I showed you a year ago, you've shown a lot of skill!" Ken complimented the girl. 

"I'm so proud of you! For getting to be a royal guard of the Prince! How cool!" Usa beamed. "I'm going to write to you every single day." 

* * * 

"Usa! You cut your hair!" Ken exclaimed surprise 5 months later. 

"Against my will, too!" Usa muttered. 

"Oh my gosh!" Ken yelled, seeing a deep gash in her side. It was pouring blood. "Greg! Get over here! NOW!" 

'What is it, Ken? Oh, Lord!" Greg exclaimed. "We better find her a doctor!" 

And Usa promptly fainted from lack of blood. 

* * * 

"Usa? Are you awake?" a concerned voice asked, trying to wake the sleeping blond. 

"Yes, Ken, what happened? I feel terrible!" Usa moaned. 

"I'm not surprised. You have a very bad battle wound. How did you get it?" Ken asked. 

"I don't know, I can't remember." 

* * * 

"My Prince! May I have permission to ask the healer to help Usa? She is my friend," Ken asked, bowing to Prince Mamoru. 

"They are all on vacation," he replied. He watched his guard's face become even sadder. "Luckily, Princess Amillia of Mercury, a healer, is visiting with the rest of the Princesses." 

Ken's face visible brightened. "Usa need's medical attention, right away!" 

"Ami! Can you please come here a minute! Will you heal someone? She's very hurt!" Mamoru called. 

"Alright, Mamo! Where is she?" Ami asked, coming into the room with Raye. 

Mamoru looked at Ken expectantly, "Ken?" 

"She is in my quarters," Ken replied, his eyes brimming with tears of gratitude. 

Alright! I see right to it!" Ami stated. 

"I'm sorry, Ken, but she is in critical condition. You won't be able to see her for a few days. We have taken her to a hospital near the palace," Mamoru said, repeating what he had learned. 

"When is the soonist I can see her?" Ken asked. 

"Probably Thursday, if she's better..." Mamoru replied. 

* * * 

"Who is that girl?" Makoto asked jealously. "She seems to have Ken's complete attention!" 

"Ohh... so Makoto can feel the emotion 'jealousy'! I never thought she could," Raye said. 

"Be quiet, Raye! Besides, she has all the attention of all the boys," Minako retorted. 

"Including Mamoru, Raye!" Ami finished. 

"Yeah, girlfriend! You must know what jealousy's feels like," Minako commented. 

"Don't remind me!" Raye growled. 

____________________________ Like it? No? Why? 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

I have a personallity quiz on my page so go take it. 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Home By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, and never did. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I don't. Don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! 

Home - Part 5 by Chibi Kat ^*^ 

"Wha? What happened? Who are you people?" Serena cried, looking up at the strange faces surrounding her. "Ken?" "Shh, Usa. It's all right. These are my friends. Do you remember what happened?" Ken whispered, kneeling beside her hospital bed. Usa looked up at him with frightened rabbit eyes. 

"Everything's really blurry... but I faintly remember you, a lady with green hair, and... three men, and a red haired woman. The woman was... laughing at me, I was hurt, bleeding, I think, and I can remember her standing over me, and laughing. She called me Sereni-" she abruptly stopped, looking down and blushing, not wanting anyone to know her identity. That was one thing she had never told anyone, not even Ken, who knew some of her deepest, darkest secrets. 

"What was that?" Ken didn't quite catch her last sentence. 

"Nevermind..." 

"Is that all?" Ken asked, looking concernedly at her. 

"Yes," Usa whispered, starting to cry, she didn't feel comfortable not telling Ken about her other identity. Suddenly, she remembered the other people in the room. 

There were 4 other men. Ken introduced each one of them, sensing her interest. One was a brown-headed, intelligent looking guy, with small glasses perched on his nose. She remembered him, when she had gained consciousness after when she fainted. "Greg," Ken said, motioning at the guy. Greg nodded in response. 

Another had long, dark hair. His eyes were hidden by a bush of dark brown hair that fell over them. He apparently was the wacko one in the group. {**Every group has one, I am mine for my friends**} "That wacko one is Chad," Ken smiled at her. Chad went up to her, and held out his hand. She accepted it. 

Another had light, sandy, short hair, and sky blue eyes, which held a charming twinkle in them. He seemed like the friendliest in the group. "He's Andrew, but we call him 'Drew'," Ken commented. Andrew smiled at her, and Usa smiled shyly back. 

Finally, her eyes rested on the last one. {**I'm going into soo much detail!!**} He had dark hair, almost jet black, but not quite, with dark blue highlights. His eyes were an enchanting blue, a midnight shade. The way he held his head, his posture, she was sure he was the prince. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mamoru." Usa smiled at him, and sort of curtsied her head {**You know, like in the movies? Nevermind**}. 

He smiled a frosty smile in response, like he was here because he was forced to. 

"So, Ken, when will I be able to get out of this hospital?" Usa directed her question specifically at him. 

"As soon as you tell me why you had that gash in your side, and why in the world your hair is shorter, you said you'd never cut it for the world," Ken responded firmly. 

"Well, okay. You know that woman? I stayed with her for a month, and she insisted that since she had been so kind to me, that I work off the due, which I had no idea of. 

I cooked and clean he house, doing everything she wished, since Mother brought me up to be a lady, and take care of my own responsibilities. I felt as if the woman was right, that I did owe her a bit of work. Before I knew it, it was the end of the month, and I wanted to visit you, so I asked the woman, who I knew of as Lady Mindrid, to be excused from my duties, because I had worked off the dues by a mile. She said I was a very bad girl, and that I needed to be taught a lesson. 

So, she called two men, and told them to take me and beat me, do what ever they wished to me. They did as they were told, but also, they... uhhh... I suppose the word is... raped me..." Usa broke down in tears. Ken gasped, and then drew her crumpled body close to his for a hug. He whispered comforting words to her; he couldn't believe grown men would do that to a poor, defenseless 12-year-old girl! 

Usa finally calmed down, and attempted to finish her story. 

"I screamed as they beat me, they said frightening things to me, they would go to my Mother, and say what a pain I've been, how I depended on Lady Mindrid for hospitality, and then refused to pay it off. 

My mother would have had none of that, so I had to put up with the pain. 

As soon as they were finished with me, they sent me back to Lady Mindrid to work for another week or two. I refused to work, everything hurt so much, so she lashed out at me, cutting me, and that's where the gash is from. 

Then she cut off all my hair, saying, "I could sell these for a fortune, By making a kerchief with it. I refused to make the kerchief, so she threw me out. 

That's when I came here." Usa finished her story, and all of them, even Prince Mamoru, had looks of horror on their faces. Usa laid back on the bed, tears cascading down her face, her face trembling with sobs in remembrance of her horror. 

* * * 

Ken took her out of the hospital that day, and to his great relief, Usa was not pregnant. 

* * * 

A few days later… 

Usa seemed to be adjusting to the palace well, though she would not some out of her room for anything, other then dinner, and breakfast. 

The next day, Usa decided that the past was the past, and there was no way of changing that, so she ventured off into the palace, admiring the tapestry that hung from the walls, and the wonderfully designed rooms, and the beautifully furnished halls. 

When she ventured forth, beyond on of the many dining rooms, she came upon a balcony, and when she stepped onto it, to get some fresh air, she gasped. 

Below her, was a magnificent garden, full of every kind of flower ever known of, and at least thirteen different color roses. She hurried to shut the door of the balcony, and rushed out of the room. 

She almost skipped down the stairs of an old, wooden staircase that was covered with lush red carpet. 

She caught a glimpse of green through one of the many windows. Then she spotted a grand, sweeping doorway, which led to a white marble staircase that reached until the garden. She hurried across the marble, and came to the garden. 

She felt like she was in heaven, it was so wonderful. The flowers scents mingled with each other, as she skipped around the garden. She only got until the daisies, when she heard someone call her name. 

It was Ken. He was standing on the staircase, laughing at her. She went up to him. 

"I see you're feeling better today, eh, Usa? I was going to go up to tell you how beautiful the garden was today, but you weren't there, so I figured your nosey little nose would have led you to the garden all by itself," he chuckled. 

"Well, you were right, Ken," Usa smiled. 

"I've gotta go, I have guard duty. Did I mention I moved up to one of the Prince's personal guards?" Ken asked. 

"Why, no, I don't believe you did. Impressive, Ken. I never thought you'd make it up in those ranks..." Usa joked. 

"Oh? And why not?" Ken winked at her. 

"Because you said with your own mouth that I was better then you, I wonder where that would put me, if I had joined?" Usa smiled angelically. 

"I don't remember saying any such thing..." Ken frowned mockingly. 

"You didn't, but that doesn't mean it's not true!" Usa replied, her feet already flying across the marble. Ken chased her into the garden, and to the small stream beyond the garden. 

"Oh no!" Usa cried, when she saw there was no escaping Ken. "Please don't hurt me!" Usa looked up at Ken's face, and batted her eyes like a little lost puppy, and hoped that Ken wouldn't push her into the stream, because he had the opportunity. 

"Oh, I won't..." Ken replied, putting on a mocking expression of the one on her own face, "I'll just tickle you to death!" 

"NO!!! Noooooo.... Ha ha... Stop... Ha ha aha ahahahahahaha!" Usa laughed, as Ken tickled her mercilessly. He didn't stop tickling her until tears were running down her face. Then he stopped, stood up, and held out his hand to help her up. 

She took his hand. When she had stood up, she had a deviliss look on her face. She gave him a good push, right into the stream. When he resurfaced, she said, "Ken, you know you shouldn't take a swim in strange waters...", then she shook a finger in his face. He grabbed at her wrist, and then pulled her into the water. 

{**Don't worry, they're not going to fall in love, this is just a scene when he shows her he's always there for her, and such and such**} 

When they both got out of the water, Ken looked at the sundial near them. 

"We have to hurry in time to make it for my guard duty!" 

And they took off, running like they were being chased by a pack of wolves. 

"We're sorry we're late, Mamoru. Umm... may we be excused to change into something more... presentable?" Ken quickly bowed to the Prince. 

Usa glanced up, and curtsied, saying, "Yes, may we, Your Highness?" 

"Alright..." Mamoru looked at the blonde, who looked... like a street child, with her hair flyaway, at that time. 

Usa ran to her room, and changed into a dress, that was the only thing that wasn't too showy in her closet. It was a light blue color, like one of those old dresses that had a corset type thing on the outside, and had a lace up collar? The corset thing was a deep-set navy blue, and the dress barely touched the heel of her sandals. Her hair was worn half up, with the rest grazing her shoulders. That part of her hair that was up came down in a short braid. Her bangs gave everything she wore a simple, but not too elegant or dressed-up effect. 

When she came down the stairs, Ken was just at the bottom. "Ken!" she called. 

"Well, you sure clean up good, when you wear anything other than pants and a shirt," He called back. 

"Whatever!" she replied. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Like it? No? Why? 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: dawn_cat@hotmail.com Web: http://pokemoonuniverse.cjb.net 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Home by Chibi Kat ^*^  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon, and I am very excited  
about the S series playing on Cartoon Network! They are all   
copywrited by many people, but not me. Don't sue. And please   
tell me what you think.  
  
Home - Part 6 by Chibi Kat ^*^  
  
As Usa walked down the hallways, greeting maids and guards   
alike, she enchated many of the male population in the palace. She was  
simply stunning. No one would ever be able to guess what had happened  
to her less than a 6 months ago.  
  
"Hello, Dear," the motherly old cook smiled at the cheerful  
girl whistling a strange tune. "Feeling good today, are you?"  
  
"Oh yes, Alice! The sky is a bright blue, and breeze is  
humming the song of Spring. The flowers are in bloom again, and the   
air is as fresh as newly made bread," Usa replied, in a sing-song voice,   
twirling around the kitchen in a flourish of gowns.  
  
"Speaking of bread, why don't you go and feed the swans in the  
pond today, I would like I do everyday, but it is unusually busy today,  
because of the Prince's 17th birthday. The Queen's in a frenzy, trying  
to decide if she should have a ball, or a simple cocktail party. They're  
leaning towards the ball, though," the kind cook grinned at the horrified  
expression on the girl's face.  
  
"But balls are sooo boring!!! There's nothing to do but talk, dance,  
eat, talk, dance, talk, maybe eat some more, then dance again. I mean,   
how many times can you dance without getting terribly bored of your dance  
partner???"  
  
Alice chuckled at the point Usa brought up. "Maybe you should go  
dicuss this with the queen, Usa? I'm sure she'd be happier to hear this   
than I am, I can't really do anything, can I?"  
  
"Yes, I apologize, now where's that bread?" Usa grabbed the bread   
from ontop of the bread box, and headed out the magnificent doors, and  
into the garden to the secluded pond in the very center. She sat on the   
bank and threw some crumbles of bread into the water. When the swans   
trusted her enough to come close, she started to talk to them.  
  
"You know what, I wonder what the Prince could want as a birthday  
present? He has everything, yet for him, it's still not enough. He's  
very handsome, so why isn't he fufilled? He has no right to take all his  
frustration out on the staff. Do know how many times Annie has cryed to me?"  
Usa asked the most beautifullest swan. It sung it's head from side to   
side, as if in reponse.  
  
"About 4 times. He always chews her out because she's the youngest,  
and she's barely younger than me!---- You know what? I think I'm going to  
try to speak with the girls, you know, Mina, Raye and the others? They   
seem vaguely familliar, like I met them all before--" Usa was interrupted   
by Alice calling her name. "Goodbye, swans, here, have the rest." She tossed  
the bread slice into the pond, and then slowl walked off towards the castle.  
  
When she got there, she was frightened by how busy the whole kitchen   
was.  
  
"There you are, sweetheart!" The Queen exclaimed as Usa walked into  
the throne room. "What are you doing, dressed like that?! You have to be   
ready for the arrival of the Queen's of the other planets. They are arriving  
specially for Mamo's birthday. Oh, well, I guess your dress will have to do."  
  
"Announcing the arrival of the Queen's of the Solar System!" the   
announcer announced (AN:hehehe).  
  
Usa wondered why Makoto, Minako, Raye, Ami, Michiru, and Haruka  
were lined up, as if to greet the new arrivals.  
  
"The arrival of the Queen of Venus, her majesty, Queen Lisa!"  
Mina ran forward, and threw her arms around what Usa logically   
determined was her mother.  
  
"The arrivals of the Queens of Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune, their  
royal majesties, Queen Stephanie, Corinn, and Nicole! (AN: And yes, I know   
their names aren't Japanese, but in this story, the Queen's decided to name  
their children Japanese names, because they thought they were cool!)  
  
Michiru jumped up and kissed her mother on the cheek, while Haruka  
and Makoto just nodded to their mothers.  
  
It seemed that Raye's and Ami's mothers were busy and couldn't come.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
So how did you like it, I know it was stupid, and had almost no relation  
to the story, but this chapter affects the storyline.   
  
I have more free time now so I can write more often.  
  
Chibi Kat ^*^  
  
dawn_cat@hotmail.com  
http://www.pokemoonuniverse.cjb.net 


End file.
